Unfinished Business
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: Snape in his after life. His first meeting with lily after his death.


Unfinished Business

_Flipflopper333_

**Do I look like JKR to you? No. I don't own Harry Potter.**

A/N: I hope you like it! Just kind of a late night thing I wrought. Oh and I want to thank my Beta anogete!

The light slowly started to fade around me. The green eyes of the son of the woman I once loved began to leave my line of view sight as everything turned black. The only tinge of life around me was now gone. All that was left was thick smog and nothingness surrounding me ,at least from what I could tell. My eyes eventually adjusted to the complete blackness around me. Then, I saw the brief outline of a door. I stood up and my suddenly bare feet sunk into the sandy existence below me. I made my way to the door and pulled it open and stepped into the light. It was blinding compared to the pure black darkness of the prior room. I winced a little at the light. I was standing on top a hill, and the door behind me was no longer there; it had become a stone wall. Down farther was a whole field sitting beside a lake. I knew this ground all too well; it was the grounds of Hogwarts.

Sitting under a tree, I saw a few small boys chasing each other around a tree. I walked slowly down the hill, my black robes trailing along. As I approached the bottom of the hill, I saw someone sitting on the edge of the lake, skipping stones. I soon figured out that that person was Lily Evans… Potter. She skipped another stone across the lake.

Without thinking, I started off for the lake. Every step seemed like a mile. I soon approached her. I stopped a few feet behind her and trying swallowing the huge, dry lump in my throat. I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words.

"Lily?" I said after a minute, not daring to move, my feet practically glued to the ground.

She turned around at the sound of her name and stopped in a state that I could not place as shock or anger. "Sev?" she asked. Her green eyes that I had seen not too long ago brightened.

"It's been too long," was the only thing I could manage to get out of my mouth without it sounding like complete mush.

"Sev!" she repeated again, getting to her feet. "I can't believe it… it's you!" she said, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, it's me," I said, crossing my arms out of habit. The sun reflected briefly on her eyes, which made them sparkle. I missed those eyes. What I had not yet realized until tonight is I had seen those eyes almost every day of the past seven years. Harry had her eyes.

"Wait. You're…you're dead?" She managed to get the shaky words out. She had an expression on her face of realization and worry.

"Apparently," I said. "Where are we anyway?" I asked, looking around. I knew where we were, but I did not know why we were there.

"Well, we're at Hogwarts," Lily said, looking up at the stone wall I knew all too well.

"Why?" I said after a brief second of silence. "Why… here?" I repeated walking towards the edge of the water and looking at the calm blue water.

"Well, once you," she hesitated a little bit, "die, you go to the last place where you had unfinished business; and the person who the unfinished business is with if they are dead will come there to meet you. Then, once your business is settled, you can go where ever you may choose." She finished and walked next to me. I opened my mouth, but then shut it again. _My unfinished business…_

I knew exactly what mine was, immediately knew what I was here for. "Why are you here, then?" I asked her.

"I'm, guessing the same reason you are," she said and turned to look at me. After I had called her a Mudblood that one day, things were never the same between us. I don't think we said more then five words to each other. It was hell after that day, and I spent regretting it. every day I spent regretting it.

"Lily…" I paused, and then got back the breath to talk. "Every second of my life after I called you a… " I paused again. I hadn't had the slightest bit of patients patience or desire for the word since that day. "Well, after I called you that, I spent every second regretting it," I said, looking at her, but avoiding her gaze.

"Sev…" She paused and looked me in the eyes. "I should have forgiven you a long time ago," she said, a small smile on her face. "I know you have been protecting Harry. Albus told me everything," she said.

"You talked to him?" I asked her.

"Yes, he found me shortly after he died," she said, looking at the lake.

"How much did he tell you?" I hesitated, knowing that he could have told her everything… and I mean, well… everything.

"Everything, really; about how you were protecting Harry and went spy for the order," she said.

"And that's it?" I asked her.

"Well, yes, besides why you were protecting Harry," she said. The grin I had seen so long ago reappeared in front of me, plastered to the face of Lily Evans… Potter. I was speechless. "Thank you so much for protecting Harry," she said after a slight pause due to my lack of noise.

"Anytime," I said and looked at her. She had the slightest look of sadness in her eyes mixed with the happiness I loved about her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, finding the voice I had just lost not five minutes ago.

"Oh, no nothing," she said just a little too quickly. I looked at her, my black eyes mixing with her green. "Well, I just haven't seen you in so long. I mean, I just… missed you," she said.

"Lily, I missed you since the day we stopped talking," I said, looking at her in almost disbelief. She smiled and sat down under the tree that was standing next to the lake. I sat down and joined her.

"So, who else is here?" I asked stretching my legs out on the grass.

"I'm not sure. I was with Remus, Nymphadora, Sirius, and James before I came here," she said hesitantly.

"Oh," I said and leaned back on the tree.

"Well, he's gotten much better over the years," she said, leaning back as well, looking at me. I turned to look at her.

"So, how are you guys anyway?" I asked plucking some grass.

"Well, I'm not really sure what you call it. Once you die, pretty much all ties are cut, so we're friends now," she said, pulling at the same spot of grass as me.

"Oh," I repeated in a lighter tone then before.

"Yeah, so do you want to come back with us? I mean, if you can bear with them. I know they will lighten up," she said. Her hand lightly brushed mine.

"Only for you, Lily… only for you," I said. She took my hand in hers and smiled. For the first time in years, something actually worked out.

**Fin**


End file.
